Fiery Pheniox vs Icy Eagle
by lilnate13
Summary: 20 Competitors! 10 All Stars Favorites and 10 Newbies OC's as they will team up. Who will win Season 7! Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars!_**

**_This is my first ever writing a Total Drama Island Fanfic! I watch all the Total Drama Island and half of Season 5 All Stars on Netflix but, I haven't watch Season six yet. I'm doing Total Drama Newbies vs The original All Stars of Total Drama. Here are the cast._**

**_All stars:_**

**_Duncan_**

**_Courtney_**

**_Gwen_**

**_Heather_**

**_LeShawna_**

**_Owen_**

**_Trent_**

_**Alejandro**_

_**Zoey**_

_**Mike**_

_**Newbies**_

_**Ace Jenkins**_

_**Brie and Nikki Bailey**_

_**Braxton Simons**_

_**Cree **_

_**Si-Ray**_

_**Russell **_

_**Dil Pickles(Rugrats)**_

_**Starr **_

_**CeCe(The Proud Family)**_

There were a man who has blue shirt, brown jean, with a nice length of black hair and beady eyes as he have a cocky grin.

" Hello everyone! Welcome back to wonderful Season 7 twisted reality show! I'm your host, Chris McClean as we have 22 contestants, we have 11 All Stars Favorites and 11 newbies as they face each other. Their fate will be at the campfire as every team member will except a marshmallow except one as the loser will walk the dock of shame and ride on the rocket." Chris laughed. " Who will win? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIES VS. ALL STARS!"

[ Total Drama Theme Song]

" Welcome back to Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars! It's time to meet up our contestant, first up is Duncan!" said Chris as Duncan came out first out the boat as he brought his suitcases. Duncan is still the same and he's finally out of jail for burn up Chris's some call cottage from season 5 of Total Drama All Stars as Chris wasn't happy to see him and Duncan wasn't either.

" So, Duncan you're back." Chris wasn't surprise. " How did you get out? Were you being a good little boy for the police?" Chris was making fun of him.

" Very funny Chris, but, just to make to make it clear, I am a villain!" said Duncan.

" Sure your are." Chris laughed as Duncan was getting angry.

" Our second contestant is our first newbie on the show, Ace Jenkins!" said Chris as their was short spiky orange hair guy that has red eyes wears a black biker jacket, white T-shirt, skinny blue diem jeans with a black biker boots as he wears black sunglasses. Ace real name is Alexander the nickname is Ace. Ace is a bad boy, mean, rude, and loves a completion. Ace likes to ride in his motorcycle, likes to get dirty, and likes to flirt with the ladies. Ace Hate get his hair mess up, that's why he always wear grease on his hair.

" Oh great! Another bad boy!" said Chris.

" Sup Chris!" Ace responded as he was riding on a motorcycle with some bags.

" Ace, vehicle are not allowed!" said Chris.

" What! I can't live without my baby!" Ace complained.

" I Think you can, Chief!" yelled Chris as he was calling Chief Hatchet as a tall African-American man that has a gap on his front teeth, a cook apron, a small chief hat, and looks like a Military solider.

" Got it Chris!" said Chief Hatchet as he got a big hammer and crash Ace's motorcycle as Ace yelled, " No!"

[ Ace's video in the smelly nasty cabin bathroom] " This is not over! Chief Hatchet totally wreck my bike!" Ace got angry. " My baby!" Ace cried.

" Courtney and Gwen! Welcome back!" said Chris.

" Whatever! We didn't want to come back to see you, we want to teach these newbies some lesson!" said Courtney as she looks the same.

" That's right Courtney!" Gwen replied as she look the same. " They don't know how hard we been through these Challenges, let's just hope if they make it to the first round." Both Courtney and Gwen started laughing.

" Anyway." Chris was getting annoyed by Courtney and Gwen. " Now, let's get to my favorite contestants the lovely beauty Brie and Nikki Bailey aka " The Bailey Twins"

Brie and Nikki Bailey came out the boat as the look the same and very attractive as they wear the same black and white dress with black heels as they have long Brunette curly hair as they was carried their suit case.

" Hey Chris!" wave Brie and Nikki Bailey as they smile with delight.

" Brie! Nikki! Welcome!" smiled Chris. " Do you girls have a nice trip here?"

" Absolutely! Me and Brie are so excited about this competition!" Nikki smiled.

" That's right Nikki, we want to prove to every All Stars that we are nobody puppet! We are Bailey Twins!" Brie replied.

" Wow! Well, I really hope you girls win!" smiled Chris.

" Thank you Chris!" both Brie and Nikki gave Chris a kiss on the cheek as Chief Hatchet carried their bags.

" Whoa! Their hot!" smiled Chris. " Next we got Heather and Alejandro !"

Heather and Alejandro still look the same as they are smiling as they are now a couple now and was holding hands.

" Hello again Chris!" smiled Heather

" Hey Chris!" smiled Alejandro.

" You two are smiling?" said Chris.

" Of course! I love Alejandro and I think it's cute when he was defending from his brother and I can't be more happy to be with him!" said Heather.

" Heather is the best thing that a guy could ask for, I love her to death and I won't let nobody get between us." Alejandro replied.

" An't that sweet, so, how do you feel about the newbies that's going to be on the show?" asked Chris.

" A piece of cake! We can quickly beat these guys!" Heather grin.

" That's right! All Stars going to win this because we are the best!" Alejandro added.

" Next up we have a newbie, Braxton Simmons." said Chris. as an African-American guy who has short black hair with waves as he have brown eyes. Braxton wears a Football Jersey of the " Green Bay Packers", Baggie Black shorts, with a pair of Green and black Jordans and sometimes wears a Hat. Braxton is a cool dude, athletic, charming, always complements the ladies to make them feel good, fun to hang around.  
>Likes to work out, play Football and Basketball, Likes to take off his shirt off as he shows his Shirtless body abs to the ladies. He hates losing.<p>

" Welcome Braxton!" said Chris.

" Hey Chris! Thank you for let me be apart of this show!" said Braxton.

" What are your plans for this season?" asked Chris.

" Win of course! I don't care about the All Stars! Us newbies gonna to prove The All Stars and everybody else that we newbies are not weak! And I will win this competition!"

" Next up we have another newbie, give it up to Cree!" said Chris as Cree came out the boat as she have two guys carried her stuff. Cree have long black and blondish curly hair, her eye color is brown, she is African-American, Cree wears school girl uniform black vest on the front "GB" and Back " GirlBye!" With pink written, with pink mini skirt and a pair of black boots and carries her make up mirror. Cree is Rude, mean, always cares and thinks of herself and look at herself in the mirror and putting on make-up.  
>Like saying her catchphrase: " GirlBye" and "Bombdotcom". Cree Don't like nobody out shine her and hates bugs.<br>She loves herself as she stare at herself in the mirror  
>Hate getting her make up mess up or lose her mirror.<p>

" Cree um... You are not allow to bring guys carried your bags." said Chris.

Cree hold up her hand as she was getting him to shut up as she was staring at herself in her make-up mirror. " I'm busy!"

" You about to be un busy because you are about to say good bye to your friends." said Chris as he call Chief Hatchet as Chief Hatchet grab the guys as he threw both of them off the dock.

" What? Are you kidding me right now!" yelled Cree.

" No, I'm not kidding! I'm the host! get to stepping!" Chris told her.

" Boybye!" Cree snap her fingers at him as she walks off as Chris can tell that he won't like her either.

" Next up we have LeShawna! Welcome back LeShawna!" said Chris.

" Thanks Chris! It's good to be back!" said LeShawna.

" How's your relationship with Harold?" asked Chris.

" It's doing great Chris! I'm just happy were finally a couple now!" smiled LeShawna.

" What do you think about the newbies of Total Drama Island?" asked Chris.

" Well, I haven't met them but, I'm sure some of them would be great but, hey it's all competition baby!" say LeShawna.

" Next up we have a two more newbie, Si-Ray and Russell!" Chris announced as there was a African-American boy that was wearing a red cap, a Miami Heat jacket with a Abraham Lincoln that say " Bye Haters!", blue diem jeans and a pair of red nike while the other boy was Caucasian with short brown hair, tall, wearing a black shirt with brown pants and a pair of black shoes as he look like a Army solider as they was walking with their suitcases.

" Welcome Si-Ray and Russell!" said Chris.

" Sup Chris!" said Si-Ray.

" How's it going!" said Russell.

" So, what are you guys planning on this season?" asked Chris.

" Winning!" both Si-Ray and Russell.

" First, we are going to get rid of the All Stars first then, we start work on the others guys!" said Si-Ray. " We are going to prove to the All Stars that we are undefeatable!"

" That's right bruh! one of us will win the $ 6,000 grand prize! So, I hate it for the All Stars." Russell laughed as Si-Ray laughed along with Russell as they walk off.

" Next off we have Owen!" said Chris. as Owen came off the boat as he hugged and squeeze Chris.

" It's good to see you Chris!" said Owen.

" It's good to see you too!" Chris replied. " Now, get off!" Chris demanded.

Now, we have another newbie and he is the star from " Rugrats" give it up to Dil Pickles!" yelled Chris. as Dil came out as he have short orange hair with long sleeves yellow and orange shirt with black shorts and orange sneakers. Dil is the younger brother of Tommy Pickles and the big brother of Starr.

" How's it going Dil Pickles!" smiled Chris.

" Doing good Chris! It's good to be here in Total Drama Island!" Dil Pickles responded.

" We seen you as baby Dilly on Rugrats and the weird kid of All Grown Up! So, are you still that weird kid?" asked Chris.

Dil shook his head, " Not anymore since I'm dating CeCe Proud! CeCe made me a better person and I'm just so honor to be on this reality show!"

" What are your plans?" asked Chris.

" To defeat all the All Stars and winning! And this is for Chuckie!" said Dil. " R.I.P bro!"

" Next up we have Trent!" said Chris as Trent came out the boat as he still look the same as he was walking up to Chris with his suitcase.

" Hey Trent! Welcome back!" said Chris.

" Thanks man!" said Trent.

" So, how does it feel to be on the show with your ex, Gwen and Duncan?" asked Trent.

Trent shook his head as he was being calm about it. " I don't have nothing to about Gwen or Duncan! I'll I'm worried about is to win that grand prize!" said Trent.

" Next up is Starr and CeCe! Welcome Starr and CeCe!" said Chris. Starr came out the boat as she was have long golden curly hair as she have blue eyes, a light blue shirt with blue diem jeans and pair of sneakers. Starr was holding her suitcases. CeCe Proud has long reddish curly hair with pink shirt, with a light blue pants and a pair of black boots as she carried a her suit cases.

" Hello Starr and CeCe!" said Chris.

" Hey Chris!" Both Starr and CeCe responded.

" Welcome to Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars!" said Chris.

" Thank you Chris! Thanks to have us here!" smiled Starr.

" We love to be apart of the show!" CeCe replied.

" Welcome to our last two contestants! Please welcome Mike and Zoey!" said Chris.

" Thank you Chris!" said Zoey. " We love to be apart of this show!"

" Thanks to bring us here!" Mike replied.

Chris McClean was taking a picture of the whole group of Season 7 of the cast of Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars.

" Say cheese!" said Chris.

" Cheese!" say everybody.

" Sorry, didn't have the camera ready, again say cheese!" said Chris.

" Cheese!" said everybody.

" Dang it, still not working!" said Chris.

" Can you hurry up Chris?" asked Heather.

" Yeah, we don't have all day!" Cree replied.

" Ok!" Chris laughed. " Again, say wawanakwa!"

" Wawanaakwa!" said everybody as the dock was falling apart as everybody fall in the water as they was screaming while Chris took a picture of them.

" Ok guys! Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10!" said Chris.

Meanwhile, Everybody is all seating at the campfire as Chris was giving tips to the newbies.

" This is your fate at the campfire, and some you guys might be roommates buddy as yall sharing the same cabin, These might be your teammates and or maybe your friend." said Chris.

" Yeah right! Who will be friends with a smelly beast?" asked Cree as she was talking about Owen.

" Hey! Don't talk about Owen like that!" yelled LaShawna.

" BoBo nobody wasn't talking to you." said Cree as she snap her finger at LaShawna. " GirlBye!" LaShawna was getting angry as she was calming herself down.

[ LaShawna video at the nasty bathroom cabin] " I know this girl did not snap her finger at me and tell me "GirlBye!"?" said LaShawna. " I'm having a feeling that I won't like her at all!"

" Hey, can I share bunk bed with?" asked Ace as he was talking about Heather.

" In your dreams biker boy, you only sharing with the boys!" said Heather. " Anything I would let Alejandro share bunk bed with me."

" Yeah, so back up biker boy!" yelled Alejandro as Ace was getting pissed off.

" The girls will share one cabin while the boys will share the other cabin!" said Chris.

" Hey Chris could me and Brie share the same bunk bed?" asked Nikki. " I can't be separate from Brie."

" That's right! We are twins! and twins stick together!" Brie replied.

Gwen and Courtney rolled their eyes as they are annoyed by " The Bailey Twins".

" Ughh!" said both Gwen and Courtney.

" I'm going to call your name for the first team, Duncan, Gwen, LaShawna, Trent, Zoey, Ace, Braxton, Si-Ray, Russell, and Starr! As you guys are "Fiery Phoenix" said Chris.

" Wait! We are teaming with the newbies?" asked Duncan.

" Were teaming with the All Stars?" asked Braxton.

" What about CeCe?" Starr questioned.

" The next team are... Courtney, Heather, Owen, Alejandro, Mike, Brie and Nikki Bailey, Cree, Dil, and CeCe! As you are the " Icy eagle!" Chris made announcement. " Now move, move, move!"

" Hey new girl!" said Heather. " Welcome to the team I'm Heather!" Heather tries to be friendly.

" And I don't care!" Cree responded as she was putting on her lip gloss as she was staring at her self in the mirror.

" I think we will be great teammates if we work together to take out everybody." said Heather.

" Why should I trust you?" Cree questioned.

" Because I can help you! What do you say?" Heather had her hair hand out to have Cree to shake her hand.

" Fine." said Cree as she shake her hand.

[ Heather video] " I think this would be a beautiful friendship!" Heather grinned so evil looking.

[ Cree video] " I don't trust that Heather girl! She act like I don't know her dirty tricks? Hello I watch you from Season 1,2,3,and 5! I don't care because I'm thebombdotcom! GirlBye!"

[ Owen] " Hey guys I got something to say." said Owen as he started farted and started laughing. " Things never gets old!"

" Let's go check out your cabin!" said Chris.

The girls check their cabin, the first cabin is Heather, Cree, LaShawna, Starr, and Zoey while Gwen, Courtney, Brie, Nikki, and CeCe share the other cabin.

" Ugh! Two people that I don't like, I have to share the same cabin with them." said LaShawna as she was talking about Heather and Cree.

" EWW! We suppose to sleep to sleep in this?" Cree was asking as she was feeling gross out by seeing the bunk bed.

" I know, that's how I was when I first came here." Heather replied.

" Hello ladies!" said Ace as he was talking to Heather and Cree.

" Boybye! Get out of here!" Cree and Heather push Ace out their cabin.

Suddenly, Si-Ray and Russell was happy that they was sharing the same cabin as they gave each other a high five.

" Alright! We sharing the same cabin!" said Si-Ray.

" You know it bruh! Turn up!" Russell replied.

" Meet me at the lounge in one hour!" said Chris. As everybody heard Cree screaming so loud as they went to check on her.

" Get this thing out of here!" Cree was standing on a chair as she was shaking.

" Really?" Gwen questioned.

Then, suddenly, everybody started screaming and yelling as they was stomping as they was trying to kill the roach. Duncan grin as he got his sledge hammer.

" Oh no! not again!" said the roach as Duncan cut the roach in half and kill it.

Cree ran toward Duncan as she hugged him, " You save my life! My hero!" Cree gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek as Duncan was blushing.

" Oh, no problem!" said Duncan.

[Gwen video] " Again, really?"

{ At the Main Lounge}

Everybody was eating Chief Hatchet's nasty sloppy Joe except for The Bailey Twins as they was eating caviar and sushi with a strawberry mango smoothie.

" Seriously! Why does the Bailey Twins gets good food and we don't! We was here first!" Courtney was getting angry.

" Maybe because a Celebrity and their a hottie hot hottie!" Trent was asking Courtney questioned as he was staring at the Bailey Twins too hard as one of the twin Brie Bailey wave at Trent as she blow a kiss at him as Trent's eyes were nothing but red hearts as he was smiling really hard.

Alejandro stand up as he was fussing at Chief Hatchet, " Hey! We deserve good food like The Bailey Twins since we been here longer!"

" Yeah! said all the All Stars.

" You want it, here you go!" said Chief Hatchet as he threw sloppy Joe at Alejandro as it was all over his face.

" Ok, I take that's a no!" said Alejandro.

Chris walk in the main lounge as he went to talk to them. " Welcome to the main lounge!"

" Yo bro can we order some pizza?" asked Braxton as Chief Hatchet got mad as he threw a big knife at Braxton as Braxton duck.

" Yo! The sloppy Joe is great!" Braxton lies. As everyone was afraid of Chief Hatchet.

" Your first Challenge starts in one hour." said Chris.

" This fool an't serious?" asked Cree.

" Girl, he's serious." said LaShawna.

" What do you think he will makes us do?" asked Starr.

" Who knows! He plan a lot of crazy challenges like life and death situation!" said Duncan.

" How hard can it be?" asked Braxton.

Suddenly, Everybody was on top the high mountain as they was freaking out.

[ CeCe video] " Oh hell no!"

To Be Continued...

_**Happy New Year Everyone! Tell me what you think about this story.**_

_**Should I continue or cancelled it? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars!_**

**_This is my first ever writing a Total Drama Island Fanfic! I watch all the Total Drama Island and half of Season 5 All Stars on Netflix but, I haven't watch Season six yet. I'm doing Total Drama Newbies vs The original All Stars of Total Drama. Here are the cast._**

**_All stars:_**

**_Duncan_**

**_Courtney_**

**_Gwen_**

**_Heather_**

**_LeShawna_**

**_Owen_**

**_Trent_**

_**Alejandro**_

_**Zoey**_

_**Mike**_

_**Newbies**_

_**Ace Jenkins**_

_**Brie and Nikki Bailey**_

_**Braxton Simons**_

_**Cree **_

_**Si-Ray**_

_**Russell **_

_**Dil Pickles(Rugrats)**_

_**Starr **_

_**CeCe(The Proud Family)**_

This time on Total Drama Newbies v.s All-stars! 22 campers have to spend eight weeks of the summer camp! As they have to deal with difficult challenges!" said Chris.

" It's our first challenge, how hard it can be?" asked Braxton.

As everybody was standing on a tall mountain as they was freaking out.

" For a record, I did not sign up for this!" said Starr.

[ Total Drama Theme Song]

" Your first task is to jump off this cliff into the lake." said Chris.

" Piece of cakes." said Dil.

" If you look down, you will two target areas." said Chris as everybody was looking below. " The whiter area represents the part of the lake that we sharks. Inside the safe zone, that's your target area." said Chris as everybody was freaking out. " Which I'm pretty sure it's shark free!"

" Say what now?" asked CeCe.

" I know girl, I have to deal with this before." LeShawna replied.

" Each of your team members that jump and actually survive, there will be surprise waiting below." Chris shows the boxes below. " Inside these crates is the supplies you need for the challenge! Building a Hot Tub! The team that wins, get to have a wicked Hot tub party tonight, the losers, will be sending someone home. Dil you up first."

Dil Pickles look down as he sees a bunch of shark as he was freaking out, " Wow! There are some hungry sharks! Who wants to go first?"

Everybody went silence as Cree whispered to Heather, " He will never make out alive!" Cree laughed.

" I know right!" Heather laughed also.

Owen went to talk to both Heather and Cree as he interrupt them talking.

" Are you girls excited about this competition!" asked Owen.

" Why is he talking to us?" asked Cree while she was putting on her make-up as she was staring at herself in her make-up mirror.

" He does this all the time and it's so annoying." Heather replied as they was laughing at Owen as Owen feel kind of bad about himself.

Dil Pickles walks up to CeCe for her to go first, " Ladies first!"

" Fine! Your such a baby!" said CeCe.

[ CeCe video in the nasty cabin bathroom] " Seriously Dillon? You going to let a girl go first? Grow up!"

" Fine! I'll go since Dill is being a big baby." said CeCe. CeCe took a deep breath as she jump off the cliff as she went falling into the lake as she didn't land to the whiter area. CeCe wave at her teammates with a smile as Dill was shock that his girlfriend made it through.

" Alright CeCe!" yelled Starr as Duncan, Gwen, LaShawna, Trent, Zoey, Ace, Braxton, Si-Ray and Russell was stare at Starr and gave her the mean look.

" I mean, go Fiery Phoenix?" Starr was trying to make peace with her teammates.

[ Starr video] " Tough crowed."

" Yeah! I'm next!" said Dil as he was happy with joy as he jump off the cliff, " Yeah!" when Dill landed he crashes on one of the buoys in the lake as he was he was hurt as CeCe gasped.

" Babe, are you ok?" asked CeCe.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Dil lies as he pass out.

" Ok, Dil is still safe, let's go Alejandro!" said Chris.

Alejandro jump off the cliff as he went yelling with joy. Heather jumps off behind him as she was telling Alejandro to look out below! Mike jump up next as he was being happy.

Next, Brie and Nikki Bailey jump off the cliff as they was wearing swimsuit as they was giggling and laughing at the same time as Chris was grinning really hard along with the rest of the guys.

" Fearless Nikki!" yelled Nikki.

" Brie Mode!" yelled Brie.

" Oh yeah!" yelled Owen as he jump off the cliff.

Last two was Courtney and Cree was they was decided to not to jump off the cliff.

" Chris, I have a medical condition so, I can't jump." said Courtney.

" Me either, I'm not messing up my make-up!" said Cree. " I didn't get cute for nothing."

" Well it looks like we got two chickens!" said Chris as he put the chicken hat on Courtney and Cree as they didn't like it.

[ Courtney video in the nasty bathroom cabin] " Eww! Gross!"

[ Cree video in the nasty bathroom cabin] " Really Chris? Are you kidding me right now!"

" That's eight jumpers and two chicken, Team Fiery Phoenix if you can beat them we can throw a full parts to put your crates on."

" Awesome! Ok guys who's up first? " asked Braxton as everybody went silence as everyone stare at LaShawna.

" Uh huh! I'm not going first!" said LaShawna.

" But, LaShawna, you have to do it for the team!" said Starr.

" Yeah!" Zoey agree with Starr. " Come on LaShawna! Were counting on you!"

" Maybe LaShawna is too chicken to do it." said Duncan as him, Ace, Si-Ray, Trent, and Russell started laughing.

" Fine! I'll do it!" said LaShawna. " And I will prove to you that I'm not a chicken!" LaShawna got up in Duncan's face. LaShawna finally jump off the cliff as she landed safe.

" Let's see you can do it Duncan!" said LaShawna.

Duncan took a deep breath as he jump up off the cliff as he crashes on one of the buoy as he hurt himself also.

LaShawna started laughing at Duncan.

The rest of the Team Fiery Phoenix jump off the cliff into the lake.

Braxton was the last one who jump off the cliff as he landed into the whiter area where the sharks at.

" Paddle Braxton!" yelled LaShawna.

" Come on Braxton!" yelled Starr.

Braxton turns around as he attracted the sharks with his charms as they fall in love with him as he ride on top of him.

" The winner is the Fiery Phoenix!" yelled Chris as the team Fiery Phoenix cheered.

The Fiery Phoenix, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, showing how easy the challenge is for them, while The Icy eagle are having trouble and complain about moving their crates without the assistance of wheels.

" This crates are so heavy!" said Courtney.

" Well, maybe if you didn't chicken out, we could have won!" said Nikki.

" You're so right Nikki!" Brie replied.

" I don't know why you guys are complaining it's not that bad." said Cree as she was seating on two crates while she was doing her nails while Owen carried the two crates.

" Thanks Beast boy!" said Cree.

" It's Owen." Owen corrected her.

" Whatever!" Cree replied as she look at herself in her make-up mirror as she was swinging her black/blondish hair. " I'm thebombdotcom!"

" Do she always say that?" asked Courtney.

" Sadly yes." CeCe replied.

Meanwhile, the Fiery Phoenix hot tub is coming along nicely, as they open crates and find useful parts for assembling their hot tub.

" Not bad LaShawna! You was great out there!" said Duncan.

" Thanks!" said LaShawna.

" I'm sorry what I said earlier, can you forgive me?" Duncan apologizes.

" Sure." said LaShawna.

At this point, the Icy eagle are behind in building their hot tub.

" Come on guys we don't have all day! Let's move!" yelled Heather.

" You heard the girl! Get to stepping!" Cree have Heather back.

[ Heather video at the nasty bathroom] " Cree totally have my back, I'm so glad that she on my team! I'm so glad were friends for now!" Heather grin.

[ Cree video at the nasty bathroom] " Heather really think I'm on her side? Please! I'm on nobody side, I'm just pretending!" Cree laughed.

Suddenly, The Fiery Phoenix finished their hot tub as they win the first challenges.

" The Fiery Phoenix wins!" said Chris as the team Fiery Phoenix was cheering. " As Team Icy eagle must vote one member out to eliminated.

[ Heather video at the nasty bathroom] " I will not be eliminated! Either Courtney goes or Cree goes!"

Meanwhile, Brie and Nikki was kissing up to Chef Hatchet and Chris as they was rubbing their arms and muscle.

" Chris, can you please save us for the next challenge? Me and Brie don't deserve to be at bottom two." said Nikki.

" That's right Nikki, Chef Hatchet you're a strong man, can you save us from the game?" Brie questioned As Chef Hatchet and Chris was blushing.

" What do you say Chris, should we?" asked Chef Hatchet.

" Ok, this time only." said Chris. " You girls better win the next wins the next round." said Chris.

" We sure will! Thanks Chris and Chef Hatchet as they gave them a kiss on cheek as Chris and Chef Hatchet was blushing even more.

[ Brie and Nikki video at the nasty bathroom] Nikki: " Chris and Chef Hatchet are so stupid to fall for it! Who will fall in love with a unattractive host who has shaggy hair and a Chef who wears women dresses!"

Brie: " You're so right Nikki! But, what's important is to win that Grand prize money!"

Nikki: " That's right! We will be the winners of Total Drama Newbies vs. All Stars!"

Doing the campfire ceremony were the team Icy eagle team members was seating on the wood seat. Chris has a plate of marshmallows and explains that they will be given out to all campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave.

" The teams are staying are... Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Dil, CeCe, Brie, Nikki, and Owen!" said Chris as he passes them all a marshmallow as there is one more marshmallow left as Courtney and Cree were at the bottom two.

" The two chicken are the bottom two! one of you two must leave the island and the person who will leave is..." Chris paused as Courtney was getting nervous as Cree was staring at herself in her make-up mirror while she was wearing her black vest. pink mini skirt and black boots.

" Courtney." Chris announced as he pass the last marshmallow to Cree as Courtney was freaking out.

" What! Are you serious! Cree didn't do anything!" Courtney argue.

" Don't be hating sweetheart because I'm thebombdotcom!" Cree responded.

" Nobody hating on you Mean Girl!" yelled Courtney.

" Whatever! GirlBye!" Cree snap her fingers at Courtney as Courtney was getting angry.

" You heard the girl, GirlBye!" yelled Chris. " I love that catchphrase!"

[Cree video at the nasty bathroom] " Only I say it Chris not you, BoyBye!" Cree snap her fingers.

Courtney went inside the rocket as she say her good byes to everyone and even her friend, Gwen. When Chris hit the button she went flying off the dock of shame.

" Who will be voted off next? Find out on Total Drama Newbies vs. All-Stars!"

Meanwhile, The Team Fiery Phoenix was enjoying their hot tub party as they got on their swim suit/ swim trunks on as they was enjoying themselves.

" This party is off the chain!" yelled Si-Ray

" You say it bruh!" Russell replied. " Hey! There's the Team Icy Eagle!" Russell was pointing at the team Icy Eagle was walking by.

Braxton was yelling as he was picking on the other teams, " Hey Ice losers, want to hang out with us?" asked Braxton. " Oh, that's right you can't!" as him and the other teams was laughing.

" That's a good one man!" Ace was giving his best bud, Braxton a high five.

Alejandro was getting mad as Heather was calming him down, " Don't worried babe, we will get them on the next round!"

Duncan got out of the hot tub as he walk by toward to Cree as he want to talk to her. Duncan was wearing his black shorts as he was shirtless. Duncan was flirting Cree as Cree was blushing.

" Hello Beautiful! Look, I'm sorry your team lost." said Duncan.

" That's ok! We will win next time, your ex, Courtney got voted off." said Cree. " What you see in her?"

" I honestly don't know, I must been blind." Duncan laughed as Cree laughed along with him.

" Your funny! Maybe we should hang out sometime!" said Cree. " How about meet me at the Lake before the next challenge at 3?" Cree was asking him out on a date.

" You bet I will!" Duncan grinned.

" Ok! Bye Duncan!" Cree wave at Duncan as she blew him a kiss as Duncan was blushing.

Suddenly, His team mates was picking on Duncan.

" Hey guys Duncan is love with Cree!" said LaShawna as they started laughing.

" Duncan and Cree sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all laughed as Duncan was getting angry.

" Shut up!" yelled Duncan.

To Be Continued...


End file.
